Lush Plush
by greenblood32
Summary: 6 boys and 6 girls. 6 of which work in a local cafe that sells plush dolls. Most of them have unusual powers. But they're just trying to fit in. OCxGaara,SasuxSaku,TenxNeji,HinataxsNaruto,InoxSai,ShikaxTema. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**I'm not good with titles or such, that's why the title of this story is the café's name. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's original characters. I do own Risa and Lush Plush though

* * *

**

Five girls walked out of the locker room of the café called Lush Plush. It was owned by none other than the quirky parents of the quiet black haired girl who worked with them. She wore a black maid's dress, the white bow flaring out at the back. The five other girls, Hinata , Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. They followed each other into the front of the café and greeted the girl at the cash register who was always there before them to open the store.

"Risa, are you sure your alright?" A red haired boy asked concerned for his friend.

"Yo, bro." Temari greeted her brother. "Visiting your girlfriend, eh?" She asked grinning widely.

"She-She's not my girlfriend." He told her blushing the color of his hair.

"Well then, why's your face redder than your hair?" Temari teased. He glared at her and walked away.

"Wait Gaara, you forgot-" But the girl stopped and let her hand drop to the table.

"Risa-chan, did we interrupt something?" Hinata asked shyly.

"No. There's nothing to interrupt." Risa answered sullenly.

"Nothing to interrupt?" Temari asked. "You need to start believing in yourself!" Temari told her.

Risa looked away and handed a notepad to her. Temari looked angry at this point.

"You'll never be able to tell him if you don't!" Temari shouted, unaware of the starring customers.

"But, Temari..."

"Don't but me. Can you hear yourself talking?" Temari asked.

"T-Temari-san. Please calm down." Hinata said trying to make her aware of the stares.

"You're my friend," Temari said finally calming down. "I can't stand to see you like this." She paused. "Especially when I've known you to be stronger."

The words stuck like stubborn frost that didn't want to melt off your windshield in the morning. Risa stood there for a second before she heard the glass door open and close again.

"Thank you." Risa whispered. "We have customers." She told them brightening a bit.

"That's my girl." Temari grinned. She wore a light purple colored maid's dress and white apron with black shoes and light purple socks.

"Well let's get to work." Sakura said grabbing a round tray and walking into the crowd of seated customers at various booths and round tables. She wore a red maid's dress and white apron with black shoes, her socks a lighter red color than her dress.

Hinata passed her to go to another table. She wore a dark purple dress and white apron with black shoes and dark purple socks to match her dress.

"What would you like to drink?" Ino asked the couple in one of the booths. She also wore a maid's dress, white apron and black shoes, but her dress was blue to match her eyes and light blue socks.

Tenten walked to the back and handed in her orders. She chose the customary black maid's dress and white socks, like Risa.

* * *

Risa seemed to slump over onto the counter. Tenten figured she was tired and didn't think much of it until Risa didn't lift her head to the customer at the counter. The café was called Lush Plush because they also sold plush dolls. Tenten shook Risa's shoulder and she slowly lifted her head. 

"I'm sorry." She apologized to the customer and quickly composed herself.

Temari came back and put in her own orders, quickly glancing at Risa before continuing on to work. Tenten was confused by Temari's actions, but quickly realized when Temari motioned her to come talk with her.

"What's with Risa?" Tenten asked.

"Gaara should know." Temari said taking out her cell phone as they walked to a part of the store where Risa couldn't see them from the counter.

"Hello." Gaara answered his cell phone.

"What's wrong with Risa?" Temari asked, it was more of a demand though.

Gaara sighed. "She was up all night last night. I'm just worried-"

"Gotcha." Temari said cutting him off and pressing the end button on her cell phone.

"So?" Tenten asked.

"She just stayed up all night." Temari answered her.

"Oh."

"Hey, what's going on back here?" Sakura whispered.

"Nothing." Temari answered quickly before getting back to work.

* * *

Five boys walked into the café and waited to be seated. 

"Look, look. Aren't they cute?" Ino asked rhetorically. Risa moaned and lay her head back down.

Hinata walked past the table as soon as she noticed the hyperactive blonde. Tenten giggled and walked to the table. The brown haired boy with lavender eyes, his hair long and straight turned his head to try and hide his blush. But Tenten noticed and giggled softly.

"What can I get you?" Tenten said, she quickly remembered that she had forgotten to say 'to drink' "To drink." She said almost in a whisper. The brown haired boy flushed even more.

"A-A coke." He stuttered.

Sakura stood beside Risa as she tried to muffle a laugh at the embarrassed boy. Suddenly she fell to her knees.

"Sakura-Chan!" Risa shouted, grabbing the attention of the boys table and several others.

Tenten froze, her best friend had suddenly past out again. She quickly excused herself and ran back to the counter. As soon as she approached though, she felt herself become dizzy. Her surroundings circling her so fast that she couldn't keep up.

Temari noticed this and told everyone to stay calm. She pulled out her cell and quickly dialed Gaara's number.

"Hello."

"Gaara. Risa, she.."

"I'll be right there."

Temari turned to look at her best friend fall to her knees and hold her head. This was what Gaara was worried about. Sai realized that this was going to get unnatural for regular humans and quickly slid out of his seat and raised his hand in the air, everyone gently dropped their heads and fell asleep. Gaara burst threw the doors and rushed to Risa's side. She was still holding her head, it ached with pain and she felt herself losing control completely. Gaara picked her up in his arms and before anyone could blink disappeared leaving only one trace that he had even been there, a swinging glass door.

* * *

He stopped in the middle of a forest, the birds chirping madly at the threat he had brought to their home. With one quick glare the birds shut up and hid in the safety of their nests. 

Risa sat disoriented on the forest floor. Gaara placed his left hand on her shoulder and bent down to her. She didn't look up at him, she was still holding her head from the pain. He leaned in close to her ear.

"Your safe now." He whispered. "Let it out." He told her.

She looked up slowly, warning him to leave. He couldn't withstand the full force of her cursed power. He disappeared quicker than the eye could see. Risa made sure that he was far enough away and let her hands drop to the forest floor. The birds that had begun to chirp loudly after the boy left fell silent, every creature within a ten mile radius of her became silent. The pain in her head ceased when she stopped trying to restrain it. Her eyes flickered and she slumped over, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

After waiting for 30 minutes or so Gaara treaded back into the middle of the forest. Risa had warned him that if he had gotten hurt or killed, most likely, when he helped her like this, she'd raise him from the dead and kill him again, but with her bare hands. The thought frightened and amused him. 

He found her laying on her side in the middle of the forest, her face peaceful again. This time was a close call, and he would have to lecture her when she woke up.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. Review please!! Flames and criticism are accpetable. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 for all you have read and enjoyed my last chapter to this now being to get a little fluffy story. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I do however own Risa and any other characters that are not Naruto property. And I also own Lush Plush.

* * *

**

The boys sat in their booth and waited for an explanation. Ino and Hinata tried to wake Sakura and Tenten while Temari sat in a chair, her hands in fists as she waited for her brother and best friend to return.

"What if.." Ino started but stopped as Temari glared at her.

"T-Temari-San," Hinata started as she stood up.

"Why haven't you told Sakura yet?" She asked.

"Tenten doesn't know either." Temari answered.

"Then why do they not know?" Hinata asked. Temari tried to stare her down but only knew that she would read her mind to find out anyway.

"Because…" Temari trailed off, sighing. "Because Sakura would try to find a way to help her."

"But-"

"No, there isn't a way. That's why I promised not to tell her." Temari paused to take in a breath of air. "She would stress herself out, and she'd pass out without the help of Risa."

"Risa, is she…"

"She'll be fine, just as soon as she can let it out, it might kill a few birds though." Temari grinned.

Tenten started to stir and she slowly lifted her head, trying to make out her surroundings. She noticed Sakura laying down in the booth across from her. They had been lain down in the booth by one of the boys. Sasuke easily laid Sakura down and walked back over to his seat. Neji however couldn't stop from blushing as he picked the girl up and placed her on the booth across from Sakura.

Ino poked the sleeping Sakura repeatedly before Temari yelled at her to stop. Tenten sat up and tried to stand but Hinata quickly motioned for her to lay back down.

* * *

Sakura who had been the one standing closest to Risa was still out when Gaara brought back an unconscious Risa. He laid her down gently on the booth beside the brunette and the pink haired girl.

"Is she…?" Hinata asked shyly.

"She's fine." Gaara answered.

Hinata gave a sigh of relief and sat down in the chair beside Ino.

* * *

The boys came by the next day and were guided to their seat by Tenten again. Ino was silently laughing at the brown haired boy who wore his hair up in a spiky ponytail. But when Sai met her gaze her laughter stopped and her mind wondered off to la la land.

Hinata passed in her orders and watched the blonde boy poke a stick at an irritated Uchiha.

"Cut it out!!" Sasuke shouted.

Ino walked over to the table after Tenten asked her to fill in for her while she used the restroom.

"Tenten ate too much chocolate!" Ino joked as she sat the food in front of the boys. "I have no idea which one of you ordered what, so fix it yourselves."

And the boys did as they were told. Naruto's food had been handed to Sasuke who held it above his head. Hinata noticed this and quickly read his mind.

"Y-You…" She trailed off as her face turned a bright red.

"Read too many minds at once?" Temari teased.

"Gomenasai." Hinata apologized before walking away in a hurried manner.

Risa starred at the counter. Temari put her hand on her shoulder before swiftly walking away. Risa had a lot of things on her mind which wasn't helping her control. She wasn't used to emotions. She had only a year ago, learned how to use them.

Tenten walked back into the café and saw that the boys were running out of drink. She walked over to the table and asked if any of them wanted a refill. Neji nodded letting his hair drape over his shoulder and act as a curtain to hide his face.

"Refill. Coke please!"

"As if that isn't obvious." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura walked by, her hurried pace causing Sasuke to blush.

"Ooo. Sasuke's blushing." Naruto pointed out teasingly.

"Shut up baka!!" Sasuke shouted coldly.

Sakura giggled and continued to walk to another table. The two men at the table grinned as she sat their food on the table. As she walked away one reached out to touch her butt, but a hand grabbed his arm and tightened it's grasp.

"That hurts." The man said.

"And I'm supposed to care?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Sakura was blushing furiously at her savior. Sasuke let go of the man's arm and walked away angrily grabbing Sakura's wrist as he walked past her side. She followed him reluctantly, her hand still in his to the back of the café where the bathrooms where.

Tenten angrily walked over to the two men. She glared at them before raising her hand above her head and slapping the man that tried to touch her best friend. The man looked surprised and outraged.

"You little-"

"GET OUT!!" Risa shouted, coming to stand beside her.

Her angry shout filled the café and got several stares from the customers who hadn't realized the man's perverted actions. Risa was tempted to touch his forehead with enough juice to kill him, but she quickly resigned the thought when Gaara walked into the café. His angry glare as he walked in made Temari grin. He walked over to the table and glared at the men, who sat frozen in their seats. He wrapped his arms around Risa's waist and glared at them even more fiercely.

"Don't just sit there! Get out!!" Tenten shouted.

They jumped and quickly shuffled out of the booth. They scurried to the door and ran out.

Ino and Temari laughed loudly at the retreating cowards.

Gaara was still angry after a while and Hinata was still clutching her skirt in her fists. Naruto noticed this, and from what Neji had told him about being able to read minds, he figured she had read theirs. Hinata was on the verge of tears and Naruto quickly put his hand on her shoulder. She calmed down a bit and looked up at him.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked as she and Sasuke came back to the group that had formed. They had completely forgotten about everyone around them. Until the glass door to the cafe opened and a tall man and his wife entered the cafe. Risa quickly returned to the counter and the girls went back to work.

"A table for two?" Hinata asked politely. The couple nodded and she led them to a table.

Tenten waited on a foreign looking couple and Sakura placed a receipt in front of a young couple, too preoccupied with one another to notice her. Temari grinned as Hinata blushed when she accidentally read their minds. Risa sighed and perked up when a little girl in pig tails walked up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" Risa asked as the girls parents approached the counter behind their daughter.

The girl looked frustrated as she decided on what plush toy to get. Gaara walked up behind Risa and took the two plushies the girl was looking at and placed them on the counter top.

"It's easier to decide when they're closer." Gaara told her smiling. The girl giggled and decided to play ini mini maini mo. When she was finished her finger was pointed to the lavender colored bear with a white bow around it's neck. She smiled happily and Risa returned the pink stuffed puppy to it's place on the shelf.

"That will be $2.50."

The girl's mother handed her 2 bills and some change and she dumped it on the table. Her mother giggled softly. Risa picked up the money and tossed it into the cash register, not bothering to count it.

"Here you go sweety." Risa said happily handing her the little stuffed bear.

Gaara stretched out his hand and dropped a bunch off change from his hand that dangled in front of Risa's face, his arm softly resting on the top of her head. And placed the pink plushy back on the counter for the girl to take.

"Arigato, Nii-San." The girl thanked him, her cheerfulness increasing.

Risa looked at him baffled, her expression quickly changing to a warm smile. The girl skipped out the door with her parents close behind her. The little girl ran back inside.

"Nii-San, Ganbatte!!" She shouted encouragingly. When noticing his confused face she continued, "On asking Nee-San out of course!!" Gaara blushed a shade much redder than his hair. The little girl giggled and ran back out the door to her parents. Risa was also blushing and they had looked away from each other, startled by the girl's words.

* * *

**Oo Fluffiness!! Oh the power of little girls! singing for unknown reasons. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Ugh. It's been so long since I updated this. I read over the two chapters and was like why'd I just leave this hanging?! I apologize to anyone who actually read this story that its taken me so long to update.**

Gaara's POV

I stared at the door as it swung in and out. The little girl's words of encouragement still ringing in my ears. Did she have to make it so obvious that I was going to ask Risa out. And how the hell did she know?! Risa shifted awkwardly under my arm that was still resting on top of her head. I dropped it quickly and walked away from the counter. My intention to ask her out could wait until she got off work. I still didn't know if she'd even say yes.

Risa's POV

Did that really just happen? Did that girl really wish Gaara good luck? I shook my head as I watched Gaara leave the cafe. I looked down at my shoes. There was no way Gaara would ask me out.

"Then why did he hold you?" Hinata asked as she walked up to the counter. I knew she had read my mind, but I still couldn't hide my shock. "I-I'm s-sorry for r-reading your mind." Hinata apologized quickly. I shook my head.

"It's fine. I don't really mind. You can't help sometimes." I really did understand that she couldn't always control who's mind she heard. After her powers weren't that simple. She had described it one time as always hearing a lot of different people talking at once. She tried her best to block it out most of the time, but when she was distracted it was extremely difficult to ignore people's thoughts. Hinata apologized to me again. I shrugged it off and she left to attend to one of her tables.

Hinata's POV

how could I have read her mind? I'm a horrible friend. But I am glad that she understands that I can't always help it. That still isn't an excuse for what I did though.

"Hello again, boys!" I could hear Tenten say excitedly from the door. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. The boys Tenten was referring to could only be....

"Hi, Hinata-Chan!" the blonde boy of the group said excitedly as he waved his hand at me. I bowed and walked away quickly. I'm so pathetic. I can't even talk to the boy I like. 'Did I do something wrong?' I heard him think. I slapped my hands against my cheeks and stood up straight. No I can't let him think like that! I turned around and walked back to the front of the store.

"Um, Tenten, could I wait on them today?" I asked in a low whisper, hoping none of the boys would hear.

"Sure." Tenten whispered back, smirking. I gulped and lowered my head to hide my blush with my bangs. "Well boys, your in luck. Hinata here will be waiting on you today!" She grinned madly from ear to ear. I blushed again, this time elbowing her in the ribs. She winced but didn't say anything. Maybe I hit her too hard. She left me with the boys and trotted happily towards another table.

"Right this way." I said, doing my best not to stutter. I lead the boys to a table near the back of the cafe and handed them menus. "What can I get you to drink?" I was amazed that I hadn't stuttered in that sentence. I think Neji noticed because he looked up at me and gave an encouraging smile. I smiled back.

"I'll have a coke!" Naruto exclaimed. The Uchiha beside him sighed.

"I'll have tea." Sai told me. I wrote done the two drinks and waited for the rest of the boys to order.

Sakura's POV

"Wow, Hinata's doing great!" I told Tenten as we handed in our orders to the kitchen.

"Yeah. She hasn't stuttered the whole time!" I could tell Tenten was overly excited for our friend. She grinned from ear to ear and walked away.

I smiled at Sasuke as I passed the boys' table to another table where a couple was waiting patiently for me to return with their bill. I placed the black leather folder on the table and asked them to come again. The couple thanked me and walked to the counter to pay their bill.

The door to the cafe opened again and since I was closest to the door I went to greet the customers. I was surprised to see Kankuro and a girl with long red hair. I cocked my head to the side and blinked.

"What?!" Kankuro demanded. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. A table for two, right?" I aksed. Kankuro blushed and nodded his head. "Right this way please." I giggled as Kankuro followed me awkwardly to a table with two chairs. I placed a menu in front of each of them and asked what they would like to drink.

"Tea please." the red haired girl replied.

"Dr. Peppper." Kankuro said. I scribbled the drink orders on my pad and left to get their drinks. Temari was filling a cup with coke as she struggled to control her laughter.

"Did you see his face Sakura-Chan? He was blushing! It was just so cute!!" she said before bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter. I chuckled a little myself.

Temari's POV

"You got a date? You go girl!!" I grinned at my purpled haired friend. She blushed a bright shade of pink before thanking me with a stutter. I grinned even more madly as I thought of the awkward couple standing behind the counter. Their encounter with the girl must have gotten my brother to ask Risa out. I sighed inwardly at the thought of my younger brother finally getting a girlfriend. Kankuro had gone through so many I wondered when he would actually have one that lasted for more than a month.

"Yo." a familiar voice greeted as he walked up to me. I smiled at my pineapple head. We had a date after I got off and he was already here waiting for me. What a gentleman. I laughed inwardly. Shikamaru was far from a gentleman. He was lazy and got annoyed easily, but he was a good guy at heart.

"I'll be ready in just a minute." I told him before hurrying off to the locker room.

**The next chapter will be about Hinata and Temari's dates. So look forward to it! I seem to really like line breaks huh? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update guys. My computer crashed when I finally found my notebook that I had written this chapter in. That computer's life seems to be gone now, but luckily I have my laptop now so I can write this chappy and then some. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto or its characters, but I do own my OC Risa. The movies are made up too.**

* * *

(Temari's POV)

The café where I work always closes at nine, so Shikamaru had offered to take me to a movie showing at the theater at nine-thirty. When we got to the theater a line had already formed for the movie, luckily for us tonight was a weekday, Tuesday to be exact, so the line wasn't very long. Shikamaru paid for the tickets, popcorn, and drinks.

The movie was a horror film called "Night of the Dead". There wasn't much scary about it though it was just a lame zombie flick. A girl ran out in the middle of the movie, so I'm guessing it was scary for some.

"It had good graphics at least." Shikamaru commented on the way our way out.

"Yeah, could have had more blood though." I added. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

We headed for home after that. Shikamaru dropped me off with a good night kiss and left. I walked into my house with a blush that was evident on my cheeks that Kankuro just had to point out.

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

Naruto and I went for ramen before the restaurant closed. The cook put our bowls on the counter in front of us and grinned. "So Naruto's finally got a girlfriend." He teased.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Well you're on a date aren't ya?" the old man asked.

"So? Leave her alone." Naruto ordered. I blushed.

We went to the movies after we ate. I don't like horror films so we saw the next best thing, "Taking down Brian". It had lots of action, some gory scenes and lots of killing. We liked it.

"This is the end Brian." The main character said in the final scene. There were in an abandoned mine and the main character, Riley, was holding three dynamite in each hand.

"We'll see." Brian countered. The screen went black and a loud explosion echoed from the screen.

When the final credits rolled, Naruto jumped out of his seat. "That was awesome!" he exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. We threw our trash away and left.

"Thanks again for the dinner." I said when Naruto walked me to the door. "And the movie." I added shyly.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Good." And then he kissed me, his soft lips crushing mine his hand weaved through my hair. I nearly melted in his arms. "See you tomorrow." He said after pulling away and turned to walk down the stairs to his car. I watched as his car disappeared around the corner and then I went inside.

* * *

**Sorry that this is short I will try to write a longer one for my next update. I hope you like!**


End file.
